beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 21
is the 21st episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 175th episode of Metal Saga. It aired on August 25, 2012 in Japan. Plot After his defeat at the hands of the powerful Yoshio Iwayama and his Bandid Goreim, Kite undergoes extensive training in his home. Harboring a powerful passion to pass his limits, Kite takes it extremely serious, with no hints of being passive, laid-back or even taking a break. Eight however, meets his brother and asks what he is doing. After being informed, he tells Kite to relax and not think so much at his loss. Kite ignores it however and rather knocks-off some metal barrels which land very close to Eight. He tells him that the only solution in winning, is to commit to Synchrom. Meanwhile at Bull Burger, Zyro, Maru, Shinobu and Ren sit down as Maru examines Kite's Guardian Revizer through her laptop. They all debate on what went wrong with Kite's failure to win as they suddenly get an idea. Needing to help a friend in need, they each play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to battle one-another where the losing player of Rock, Paper, Scissors picks a team-mate where they engage in a one-sided Tag-team battle against the other player. Zyro wins with scissors while Shinobu loses. He picks Ren as her partner, with Zyro taking this as a challenge for himself. They later meet at the Bey Park, where each of them begin their battle. Shinobu and Ren with their Shinobi Saramanda and Thief Phoenic respectively facing-off with Zyro's Samurai Ifraid. After "Go Shoot!" Ifraid has to prove its strength when Saramanda and Phoenic keep hitting and assault Ifraid in every move, yet Zyro still remains confident in this challenge. Elsewhere Gen Kinokura walks along the sea of Metal Bey City, infuriated to discover a man littering by throwing a drinking beverage into the sea. Leaping out in his "Sea Monster" form, enraged, he scares off the man and the woman alongside him. He then cleared all the seaweed he collected in the ocean, remaining at how people are careless of littering and preserving places such as coastlines. Yet he still retains his hope with his Pirates Killerken who alongside with it, shall do anything they can to preserve these types of places. Though he gains an unexpected visit from Takanosuke who is searching for Sakyo yet overhears Gen showing-off his Bey. Wanting to put Gen's money where his mouth was, he challenges Gen to battle. Gen only agrees when he is intimidated by Takanosuke's confidence in his Archer Gryph. Soon enough they already entered the stage of battle, still debating on who's Bey is better. Takanosuke, thinking back to Sakyo, seemingly becomes inspired by him in order to defeat Gen. He still remains confident as the beast of his Gryph appears and throws off Killken into the sea; ruining once again of Gen's strategy to use Stamina whilst shocking him as he jumps in the water. Satisfied of his win, it soon stops when Kite and Eight find him. Though impressed by Takanosuke's victory, Eight states that now he would like to battle Takanosuke, himself just to measure how much power Gryph actually holds after Kite's fierce training with Revizer, which may end up in a little surprise for Takanosuke. Major Events *Kite undergoes extreme training with Eight after his loss against Yoshio. *Zyro engages Shinobu and Ren in a one-sided Tag-Team battle to increase their skills in battling Kite. *Gen battles Takanosuke and loses. *Eight challenges Takanosuke to a battle. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Benkei Hanawa *Ren Kurenai *Takanosuke Shishiya *Gen Kikura *Sakyo Kurayami (Flashback) *Litterers Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Guardian Revizer 160SB (Kite's) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's) *Archer Gryph C145S (Takanosuke's) *Pirates Killerken A230JSB (Gen's) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's; flashback) Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) and Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E230GCF) = Not Shown *Gen Kinokura (Pirates Killerken A230JSB) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) = Takanosuke and Gryph Gallery ZG021 Preview Card.jpg|Preview title ScreenShotZG001m.jpg|Zyro going to launch his Bey. ScreenShotZG002k.jpg|Eight scared. ScreenShotZG003d.jpg|Kite Enraged Because Of The Defeat In The Previous Episode. ScreenShotZG004d.jpg|Eight Happy. ScreenShotZG005c.jpg|Kite also happy. Trivia *Strangely, despite the Title Card featuring "Saramanda Ifraid W145CF", it does not appear in the episode. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes